


Black Filled Eyes and Red Wine

by nickisgirl



Category: Supernatural, White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickisgirl/pseuds/nickisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken place just after the first episode of season 6, Neal Caffrey discovers some unforeseen circumstances revolving his ex lover Rebecca (Whose real name is Rachel) and of course Curtis Hagan. Meanwhile, the Winchesters investigate a demonic death in New York City but seems to now cross paths with Neal and the gang. How would the con man handle the truth? Especially when Rachel kidnaps those he loves as a way to lure him in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ressurrection

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction takes place between Paper Moon and Fan Fiction of Supernatural, and just after Borrowed Time on White Collar, in 2014. At this time, Dean still has the Mark of Cain. Cain will be mentioned but isn't seen in the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel resurrects herself, and takes up another meatsuit temporily. The Winchesters makes their way into New York City to follow a demon case.

Laying on the cold concrete in front of the building on the side, Rachel opened her eyes. She was shot in the chest and the pain was still there. But she didn't really feel it. Her vessel probably did, though. She opened her mouth just to let herself escape from the body. The people stood around her in mere shock as she did so, watching the smoke as it rose high into the air. "What was that?" one asked.  
"I don't know," said the other.  
"I'll be damned," said the man who had shot her. He held onto his pistol and took it out to shoot at it. Which was a stupid move, considering this was smoke here. Rachel didn't see the bullet coming towards her and then dove straight down towards not her vessel but to the marshal and entered the man's body through his mouth. He shook widly when it happened and then closed his eyes. He opened them to reveal full black eyes for a few seconds before it turned to regular eyes. Then, Rachel knelt down and picked up her original vessel in her arms. This is why she should store her somewhere safe until she needs it. Her vessel was actually a good one. She used it to get close to the con man Neal. It worked...until she was arrested and then THIS happened, even after she had helped a little to Peter and the FBI. She was going to be sent back to prison. In truth, she didn't wish to. She was going to escape the vessel when the time was right and return to Hell. She might've well use the marshal. After all, he was the right one. That was why she would use the gun to shoot the man before taking over the body. Or just shoot someone.

You see, Rebecca Lowe wasn't really Rebecca after all, not even her real name Rachel Turner. She was actually a demon who took over the REAL Rachel after asking her for permission. While the real soul was sent somewhere else, she took over. She put her plan to motion as if she was a mortal living out her days one earth and even had shot Curtis Hagan and Neal's handler. Unknownest to her, Hagan was actually her boss, Crowley. She'll be surprised to see him. But, first, there was something she has to do. The others who had stood there and watched it unfold, stood back a few minutes before running off. Rachel rolled her eyes and walked towards the van where she had first exited from, placed the vessel in the back, and then hopped into the van. Another man sat in the passenger side and stared at her. "Get out of the van," she sharply said in the marshal's voice. The other marshal nodded quickly and then got out of the van itself. Rachel turned on the engine and went straight to her apartment.

"How good it feels to be back down here, on this throne, in this room, surrounded by all of my subjects. It feels so good!" Crowley exclaimed. He sat up from the throne and smiled at the demons before him (who was staring at him dumbfoundly. This wasn't Crowley. What became of their King?)  
"Sire, are you okay?" one demon who has long black hair and blue eyes, spoke up, dressed in a black leather jacket and a black tee shirt along with a pair of black jeans.  
"Yes, I'm okay." An angel blade showed up in his hand and immediately she gets ganked by it driving straight into her chest. She explodes. He tossed the blade aside. "No more questions if I'm okay. I've been going back and forth as Hagan and then as your King. And it would have gone well had it not been for Rachel. Any sign of her yet?" Pause. "Anything? Come on, there has to be something! Fine, as they said, if you want something done, you do it yourself. When I'm not here, NO ONE sits on my throne, got it?" The demons nodded. He disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Slow Ride, Take it Easy" plays on Dean's radio as the Impala makes her way across the Brooklyn Bridge towards the city. Dean sings along to it, banging his fingers against the steering wheel. An impressed Sam sat in his seat, watching his brother. He had just been human for the past few weeks and already he began to slightly be back to himself. The Mark was still there on his arm, red as it ever has been. He hoped to not see it again and he's sure Dean feels the same. In the meantime, he turned back towards his laptop as he had pulled up a case. He had told Dean at the Bunker about it and had pulled up another one as they made their way to Manhattan. "So, are you sure she lives here?" Dean asked.  
"Very sure. We'll be nearby soon enough. She's the sixth person who had seen the demon and had experienced a kill."  
"Who the hell is this demon?"  
"I don't know." And then he came up to the story about Rachel. "Dude, you won't believe this. So, get this. 'A woman was found in front of the FBI building dead. Rachel Turner, a fugitive who was placed in prison for murder, was shot in the chest by a marshal after she tried to take his gun. Witnesses said at the scene that her eyes opened and black smoke escaped from his lips.'" He looked up at Dean.   
"Looks like another demonic possession, here. Does it say where she is now?"  
"Yeah, according to this article, Rachel took up the same marshal as her temporily body so she can go to her apartment. It sounds like she's storing it to use it later."  
"Okay. Two. One, we deal with the case we have before we get to this one. And, two, before that, I'm getting myself something to eat. By the way, heard from Cas?"

"Yeah, he said he's still dealing with the new grace. We also should try to find Cain, wherever he may be."

"Not a bad idea since he was the one who gave me it. Perhaps he knows a cure. But, let's focus on that later. Back to the case.. What's our first victim's surviving relative's name to find to speak about what happened?"

"Caroline Dam, 633 Convent Avenue, Hamilton Heights."

"Got it." 

The boys stopped by a McDonalds for Dean to get a burger and fries and then went to a motel so they could change into their "FBI" suits. Once they were set, they hopped into the Impala and made their way to Hamilton Heights. Baby and her two fave men pulled up in front of the last house of a long row of rowhouses. Caroline's was the furthest up, at the very last house. A red car was parked in front of it and Caroline stepped out of the car, with her little pug Chi Chi. She closed the door and then walked up the steps to it. The boys, got out of the car after Dean had pulled up and turned off the engine. They were so amazed by where the woman actually lived that they exchange glances and nodded their heads in approval. After that, both Winchesters walked smoothly up the steps behind the woman.

 "Excuse me, Ma'am?" Dean asked. Caroline turned around to face them. She was a pretty Asian American woman with long black hair and a youthful face for someone who was in her fifties. "Special Agents Smith and Smith," he adds.

"No relations," Sam chimed in. "We have a few questions we want to ask you. I know this is a difficult time for you since you just lost your..."

"Sister," Caroline said sadly. "My little sister. Yes, come right in, Agents." She opened the door and allowed them in. Chi Chi ran in first.


	2. The Propersition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters meets up with Crowley at the hotel where they find some more clues to the case. Meanwhile, Rachel prepares herself and Neal and June meet up a little bit before Moz comes by.

Caroline sobbed as she held her picture of her dead sister in her hands. The boys were given some tea by her and beside the sofa, Chi Chi rested his head on his front paws. "I came around the corner and that was when I saw Sue and...whatever that thing was. The woman was my friend Amelia. But it wasn't her, not her eyes actually."  
"Did you see anything else unusual about her aside from her eyes?" Sam asked.  
"How about the smell of sulfer before you came up to them?"  
"There was a smell. It was indeed of sulfer but it was faint at first before it grew. And her eyes, they were pure black. Filled with rage and anger. She had a dagger with her and there was blood. She turned to me and before she was to get me next, she changed her mind and fled out of the door." She cried. "My sister was on her side, blood was coming from her chest. When the cops came, they said it was just murder and nothing else. They didn't believe me."  
"We believe you," Sam replied.  
"What should I do?"  
"The only way to keep them from being in your house is to put salt at the windows. Salt can protect you. Do you have some?" Dean asked. Caroline nodded. He stood to his feet. "Okay. For the time being, be sure to cover all of the window's sills with salt. And don't forget the doors. Since this thing could get you next, my advice is to stay inside. You'll be much safer."  
"What of my job?"  
"Take a vacation," Sam replied. "It's the only way so that these things won't find you."  
"Thank you agents. Um...does all FBI Agents suggest these kinds of things?"  
"No, not really. But we're not like all of them. You'll be safe, we promise."  
The woman smiled. "Thank you." Both men nodded and then exited the apartment. They went down the steps towards the car. "So, a demon just stand there and didn't kill her next?" Sam asked as he opened the passenger side door. Dean walked around to open his own side of the door.  
"Sounds rather like she's got something else in mind. Maybe we can check the body for any evidence of what kind of blade was used on it?"  
"That sounds like a good idea." Dean turned on the engine and then pulled the Impala out from the parking lot. The engine started to rumble as she was driven off towards the Morgue.

Rachel entered her apartment, which still has the bullet hole on the wall and a crime scene tape in front of it (which she furiously tore away before she kicked open the door). She placed her original vessel onto her bed and then opened her mouth, allowing the black smoke rise out of her and back into her original body. The marshal fell down just immediately as the smoke were released, and laid on his side. Rachel opened her eyes and gasped a huge gasp and then sat up. She reached into her chest and pulled out the bullet that struck her and tossed it aside. "Damn moron," she muttered. She swung her legs over and then stood to her feet then went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Neal stood near his bedroom, staring at the bed of which he and Rachel had made love in when she was "Rebecca Lowe". He sighed as he turned away and then heard the sound of someone knocking on the door. He walked over to it and opened it. It was June. "Hi," he said with a huge smile. June smiled back and pulled him into a big hug. "How are you? I thought you were away for the week."  
"I still am," she replied. "I was seeing if you were back. Looks like you were. Are you okay though?" Neal nodded his head. "Good." She pulled away. "I'm about to head back out to visit my granddaughter. I wish you can come."  
"Me too." He glanced down at his ankle with the ankle bracelet still blinking and then looked back up. "Seems something is in the way for that. Tell her I say hello, will you?"  
"I sure will. I'd leave the dog behind but I know how much she loves the dog so he's coming too. Otherwise..."  
Neal chuckled. "No thanks. I remembered the last time."  
"You were good at it! However, did you really put your ankle bracelet on him as if he was wearing a big collar?"  
Neal laughed. "I sure did."  
June shook her head with another chuckle. "I'll be back before you know it. Tell Mozzie and Peter I say hello."  
"I sure will. Enjoy your time!"  
"Thank you! I sure will." With a wave, June exited. A few minutes passed and Mozzie knocked on the door next. Neal opened the door.  
"Hey Moz," he said.  
"Was that June walking out of the house?"  
"It sure was. She'll be back next week, she's visiting her granddaughter."  
"That's good so you'll have the whole house to yourself?"  
Neal narrowed his eyes. "You're not thinking to throw a party will you?"  
Mozzie shook his head. He sat down at the table as Neal closed the door. Then, he joined his friend there as well. "Trust me, if I did that, the Suits would've been on me in a heartbeat. Even if there were more than one con artist here."  
"Yeah, that wouldn't be good."  
Mozzie chuckled. "No, it wasn't. Are you okay?"  
"Why is everyone asking me that?"  
"Uh, maybe because you were kidnapped? What was it like?"  
Neal shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."  
"That bad, huh? Yeah, I've been there."

Dean and Sam headed inside their double bed Days Inn hotel room with files of the case tucked in Sam's arm while Dean had something to eat. Yet, again. He set down the food onto the table and their drinks and then got out the laptop and opened it. Sam did the same as well.  
"Okay. The body had the same exact one back in Pennsylvania. A mark on their chest, some other one on their arms and both cases had a demon possessing a family member. It doesn't make sense why they would come all the way to New York City though."  
"Maybe they're working with someone?"  
"Do you think Crowley must've ordered them too?"  
"You know, it wouldn't surprise me, Sam. This is Crowley we're talking about."  
"That's nice to talk about someone behind their back even though they're not there," Crowley spoke. Both Winchesters jumped.  
"Damn it, Crowley," Dean said.  
"Hello to you too, Dean. Listen, I need to have a word with you both. Aside from everything that has happened, I need your help."  
"Why should we help you?" Sam asked.  
"How about you Moose shut your trap and let me explain? I bloody hell went out of my way to come up here and that's how you'd react?"  
"We're not exactly bffs here. Didn't Dean tell you that when he was a demon?"  
A pained look came across Crowley's face. "I remember. Now, let's just sit there and listen, alright? The demonic attacks. You're following that?"  
"Yes," Dean said.  
"Well, what if I tell you that its not one of my demons? As much as I love to have them kill humans, I don't exactly tell them to skip over a state to kill another person. It doesn't work that way. Whoever did this is a rogue demon. I can help you just this once to track this demon down and you to get rid of it. Then, we can go on our merry little ways. So, do we have a deal?"  
"Alright. But if you back stab us, we'll have problems."  
"Darling, I'm a King but I'm not that stupid. The attacks. Did they leave anything?"  
"A few things. Wounds mostly at the chest and arms. The demon usually is clean about it. We heard the latest from the victim was that the demon literally stared at the person and then left."  
"That's not like one of mine."  
"We figured that much. So, why would a demon just do that? It didn't make any sense. Crowley, do you know any demons that would go rogue?"  
"I do. One of them I know so well. You may need to look more into her. However, I know her name. It's Rachel. She must have hired a demon to do her bidding."  
"Did she have any personal things towards you?" Sam now spoke after being a bit quiet so that his brother would ask him questions.  
"Yes. Rachel shot me when I was doing some of my crossroad businesses, recently."  
"So this is a vendetta towards someone who shot you? You can't die, you know that right?"  
"Yes, I bloody as hell know that. I was posing as Curtis Hagan who is known as the Dutchman. It's a side project of mine." He paused. "Well, was...until recently I declared him dead the moment he was shot. Anyway, Rachel's here in New York City."  
"Where in the city?"  
"Like hell I know. Her full name is Rachel Turner, well, that's what she goes by. She has other aliases. One is Rebecca Lowe. Anyway, I better go. I have royal duties to do. Have fun. You'll need it." When the boys were now turning to each other for a split second and then look back, Crowley was gone. Like usual.

"Okay, do you agree with him? That this could be a rogue demon?"  
"You know, Sam, I don't care if he says unicorns are real. I don't believe his words every second."  
"Dean, he could be telling the truth. We know Crowley as long as we have. He may be right on this."  
"What gives me wonder is why would he have an undercover alias when it comes to his crossroad deals? Normally, he's himself. But this time? It doesn't make sense."  
Sam shook his head. "I don't get it either. Alright so, tomorrow, we figure it out. I'm a bit wiped out from today."  
"You and me both. Hey, we're in New York. There's strip clubs to check out." He stood to his feet. "Are you coming?"  
Sam laughed. "No, you go and do that. I'll be here resting."  
Dean shrugged his shoulders and then grabbed his keys. "Suit yourself." Then, he walked out of the room while Sam smiled and got up from his seat. Dean opened the door once again. "Last try, Sammy. Come on."  
Sam took in a deep sigh. "Fine," he replied and then followed his brother out of the door while Dean slapped his hand on his brother's back.  
"That's my boy."


	3. Crossed Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters (and Peter and Neal) finds out about the kidnapping of Elizabeth. Jones and Diana is kidnapped by Saul, the rogue demon.

It was now morning. Peter Burke laid next to his (now discovered) pregnant wife, with one arm draped around her waist, his head snuggled in the back of her neck. He had his eyes open the whole time and never had any sleep. It was of pure excitement and he was so happy that she told him. Also, he was kind of scared. They had tried so hard to have this baby and now here he was-an expectant father. Aside from Satchmo, he never had any other experience of raising a child. Sure, they babysat Theo but that was as close as you can get. He got up to go and fix the sink since it was the only thing that can distract him.

While Peter was doing that, Rachel on the other hand, got her plan into motion. The first target-Elizabeth. She waited on the right hand side of their home, hiding behind a tree, watching it closely. The moment she'd see Peter emerge, she'll go in to kidnap. She has it all mapped out. Unfortunately, she couldn't get June since her plane had just took off. However, the next best thing, she got Mozzie when he had headed home after speaking with Neal at his apartment. Next up-Diana and Jones. Unfortunately, little Theo is with his grandparents at the time. If wasn't, she would've kidnapped him too. "Come out, Burke," she whispered to herself. And then, a few moments later, she saw Neal approaching the house holding two cups of coffee-one in each arm. "Neal," she said to herself. A smile crept on her face. She had fooled him so well even up to the last moment. She held her breath to where as if she was actually "dead" and felt his hand closing her eyes. When he had walked away, she could hear him telling Peter that he wished it didn't happen. Neal was invited in only for to emerge with Peter. "Showtime," the demon now said with a grin. She took out her phone and dialed the demon who had killed the victims. Once she got through, it was time to reinforce the other plan. But, first, she'll change her original plan. After all, she couldn't wait to see the man that she had loved once more. "Saul, its Rachel. Burke just left with Caffrey. I want you to follow them at the FBI headquarters. I'll get Elizabeth. She's still inside and she's not gone yet. The front door is still open." As soon as the car drove off, she grinned ear to ear. "As for you Neal," she now said lowering the cell phone, "I'll see you real soon."

"Burgers in the morning?" Sam asked as the brothers exited The Burger Joint in Manhattan. They returned to the hotel at 4 in the morning the minute the club was closed, only to sleep for a few hours. It was now eight o'clock in the morning and the brothers went to the joint to get some breakfast.  
"Hey, I'm craving for one. After all, I was a demon for a few weeks, okay? Cut me some slack."  
"Okay, fair enough. But is that enough ketchup?"  
"Yes, and also more lettuce." They hopped into the car. Dean turned on the engine and then drove out of the parking space. Sam's phone rang. He got out his cellphone and then pressed it against his ear. "Agent Smith," he answered. He paused. "Okay, where is the house?" he grabbed a piece of paper from the glove department and a pen and then wrote it down. "Okay. Alright. Thanks. Bye." He hung it up.  
"Who's that?"  
"That was the sheriff at the police department. There has been a kidnapping."  
"Is it by a demon?"  
"Looks like it. So get this. The demon managed to go into the house from the front. Looks like the door was left open."  
"Who was kidnapped?"  
"Elizabeth Burke, mid thirties, works as an event planner. She was kidnapped as soon as her husband had left for work."  
"What does her husband do?"  
"He works in the White Collar division of the FBI. Okay dude, we need to get into this. Maybe its connected to Rachel."  
"Why would Rachel kidnap someone? What would she do with her?"  
"I don't know. But we need to figure it out."  
"We sure will. She better be glad I'm trying to control the Mark here."  
"Do you think it will let itself be out?"  
"I hope not, Sammy, I really hope not."

Saul followed the pair as they drove up to the headquarters. Luckily, they didn't see him following them. In fact, he was in a taxi during this time and told the taxi cab driver that he's working at the FBI headquarters and needs to head to there. He couldn't believe that it actually worked. Now, to get inside here...that would be a tricky. The moment the cab pulled out, he quickly got out of the cab and walked on, ignoring the cab driver calling out for him to pay. He looked over his shoulder at the man and blinked his eyes. They went from regular to full back and then back to regular. The frightened driver pressed his foot onto the metal and drove off rather quickly. Saul smirked. He turned his attention to the two men who was now entering the building. Thankfully, they didn't see that. They were lost in conversation. Saul walked on, following the men into the building. At that moment, Jones and Diana met up with them.  
"Jones, what's going on?" Peter asked.  
"Peter," Jones said sadly, "Elizabeth's been kidnapped."  
"What?"  
Diana spoke up next. "It happened just after you and Caffrey left for work. We're on our way over there to see if they had left behind anything. Are you coming?"  
"Yes. Okay, Neal, you're going to go upstairs and figure out about the deal on paper. I-"  
"Am going to have me with you."  
"Neal-"  
"Look, the freedom is important but this is Elizabeth here. She's family. I'm coming."  
"Okay. Neal's with me," Peter now turned to the pair. "Diana, Jones, follow us."  
"Got it, boss," Diana said. Neal and Peter turned around and ran out of the building towards their car. As they did, Saul looked on with disappointed. But then, an idea came to mind. As Diana and Jones went to Jones' car (they decide to take his), Saul followed. "Hi," he spoke. Both Diana and Jones turned around. "I was wondering if you can help me with something."  
"Look, we would like to, but there's something coming up. So, if you can appreciate it, that'd be great."  
Saul got out a knife. "I don't think that's a good idea."  
"We're FBI. We have guns that we would use on you. So the knife? It won't work," Diana said. Saul smiled. He moved his hand as if he was beckoning her to come forth but really having the gun fly out of her hoister and land at his feet. He knelt down and grabbed it with his free hand and pointed it towards her.  
"As you were saying?" he asked. He looked over at Jones. "Drop the gun and kick it to the side. Get into the car." He paused. "Now!"  
"Okay...okay," Jones said calmly, taking his gun out of the hoister and then set it to the ground. "Take it easy." He kicked it aside. "Let her go."  
"Get-in-the-car," Saul said. He clicked the gun. "If you don't, she dies."  
"Do what he says Jones," Diana said. "It'll be okay." He got into the car.  
"Good boy. As for you, missy, get in the back of the car." Diana nodded and got into the back. He got into the back as well. Now that she was in the back, Saul turned his gun towards Jones who was in the driver's side. "Turn on the engine and drive. We're going on a little trip." With the engine on, he now got the car out of parking and turned left, towards Rachel's apartment.


	4. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters meets Peter and Neal. Neal makes a startling discovery at his apartment.

At the Burke residence, there was some cop cars lined up. A witness to the kidnapping, stood at the left, telling the cop of what she saw. Peter and Neal drove up first, following by Dean and Sam coming up from behind. Dean, the moment turning off the engine, got out of the car first, following by Sam. They got out their fake badges from their pockets and showed the cops them before entering the house of which Peter and Neal had done so just about now. "Satchmo!" Peter exclaimed as he saw his dog coming out from underneath the table. He knelt down at his level and hugged him while Neal approached him. "I'm going to check upstairs to see if they broke into any of the windows. Surely, they had tools that they use to get up there."  
"Don't stray off," Peter warned as he now looked up at him. "Remember, we can find you."  
"Don't worry, Peter. I won't." It was then that the brothers entered. Neal turned his attention towards them, same with Peter.  
"Agents Smith and Smith," Dean said flashing his badge. "No relations, by the way. We're from the FBI."  
"FBI?" Peter asked.  
"What division?" Neal asked. He seemed doubtful that they were indeed actual ones. Maybe they're as clever as he is.  
"In Washington," Sam replied. "We can give you the number to a sheriff who works with us on cases. She can clear it up."  
"Give me the number," Peter said as he stood. Sam hands him the number. Peter dialed it up on his home phone. Once he went through, he smiled. "Hi ma'am. I'm Special Agent Peter Burke of the White Collar Division of the FBI. Listen, two so called agents of Washington's division are here. I want to see if you can clarify that they are actual agents for me....okay...I see. Okay...thank you so much. You too, Ms. Mills. Bye." He hung up the phone and hands him back the paper. "Okay, Jody cleared it up. You two are actual agents. But what brings you here?"  
"We're following a murder case. I think the same one who is behind those is behind the kidnapping of your wife," Sam replied.  
"Do you know who is behind it?" Peter asked.  
"No. But, we'll do everything we can to get her back," Dean answered.  
"You mean all of us will do everything we can. I'm not gonna sit around and do nothing while my love of my life is kidnapped by a deranged murderer. Who knows what would happen?"  
"Peter," Neal said as he eyed the door. He took notice while Peter was talking, that Diana and Jones didn't show up. "Where's Jones and Diana? Weren't they supposed to come?" Peter walked by the trio and headed outside. He looked to the left first and then right then ran his fingers through his hair. He walked inside and approached one of the cops. "Get the swat team. We got a kidnapping in progress of two agents. We also are on the look out for whoever did this. Too bad we don't have a lead on how they look."  
"Sir," one of the cops who had spoken to the witness, spoke up as he entered the living room. "The witness who saw Mrs. Burke being taken out to his car, saw how he looks. This is his descriptions." He hands him the piece of paper. It says:

STANDS TALL AT 6'3  
RUGGED BLACK SHORT SPIKEY HAIR, BROWN EYES,  
BLACK LEATHER JACKET, DARK GRAY SHIRT, BROWN BOOTS, AND BLACK SHOES.  
HAS A TATTOO OF A SNAKE ON THE LEFT HAND SIDE OF HIS NECK.

Peter shows it to the brothers. "Is this the same as who you think was behind the murders?"  
Dean took the paper from him and read everything. "Sounds like it."  
"Well, then, you got two more to work with you on this case."  
"I should head to the apartment to see if Moz is there. Maybe he might know him," Neal answered.  
"We'll come with you," Peter said. Neal nodded. Before he would leave, he turned to the cops. "Stay here in case if the kidnapper calls."  
"Yes, sir." Peter then walked out towards the cars. Peter whistled at the car and had an impressed look on his face.  
"She's a beauty," Peter said to Dean and Sam. Dean opened his car door first following by Sam. "What year is it?"  
"1967. She was my father's before she was handed to me. She's my baby."  
"That's a car."  
"I never thought you like that," Neal said. He wasn't impressed.  
"Yeah, well, who can resist a classic?"  
"Okay. Since this person is kidnapping people from left to right that is connected to you and Neal, it's best if you both come with us in my car," Dean said. "Sounds good?" Both nodded. "Good. Alright, hop right in." Neal opened the back door and slid in, with Peter sliding in next and closed the door behind him and then Dean and Sam did the same. Dean turned on the ignition, the rumbling sound of the Impala filling their ears. He pulled her out of the parking space and sped on.

After Peter gave Dean directions to the apartment, Neal observes the interior of the car. No wonder why Peter likes her as well. It wasn't really his own taste, but it wasn't that bad. And inside, it's quite big. The leather seats isn't bad as well. Sam sat in silence, listening to the sound of classic rock being played on the radio as Dean drummed his fingers along the steering wheel. Peter, on the other hand, looked quite distressed. "Hey," Neal reassured him. Peter looked over at his friend. "It'll be okay. They'll find her."  
"I just hope that she's okay. That son of a bitch that has her, better not hurt her. I'm worried."  
"I know, me too."  
"They also got Diana and Jones...but why?"  
"I don't know. Hopefully Mozzie would know something. I told him he can stay over at my apartment for the night so he should be up and about over there." Peter smiled at that. After all, Mozzie did help him out of looking out after Peter while Elizabeth was gone. In fact, he wished she had stayed in D.C. Maybe this wouldn't happened. It was his fault of not staying at the house.

They arrived at the apartment. Mozzie's bike was still parked outside. That was a good sign. When the four entered the house (and Dean admiring it as well as Sam), they all headed up to Neal's apartment. That was where they found the door totally open. One of Neal's chairs were turned over and some blood was on the floor. "Mozzie?" Neal asked. He looked around in the living room first and then the bedroom. "Moz!" then he head out towards them. "He's gone."  
"Check the closet," Peter said. Dean walked further up.  
"The closet...that's right!" Neal exclaimed. He rushed over to the closet and opened the door. "Moz, come on out. Mozzie?" he flipped on the switch. Rows of shirts, jackets, and shoes were on each side of him. Fedoras and ties were neatly folded and stacked (for the ties) and placed on the shelf (fedoras). Thinking maybe Mozzie had hid behind some of the jackets, Neal combed through both rows. But the panicked con artist didn't find him. He walked out of the closet first and then turned off the light. Then, he closed the door and headed back out to the three men. "Any sight of him?"

"None. It wasn't the man who kidnapped the others."

"Neal, I may know who it is."

"Who, Peter? Rachel's dead. Sara is in London."

"Alex." "You can't be serious. Alex disappeared out of the country. She's probably in Spain right now."

"Okay, but who else? It couldn't be the Panthers. You haven't gotten a call yet regarding that."

Dean spoke up. "I have a hunch." Both turned towards them. "You may not like it but its the only explaination there is."

Sam looks at him. "Dean," he whispered.

But, Dean isn't budging. "No, Sam," he whispered back. "They have to know."


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal and Peter finds out about the "Agents." Rachel reveals herself to Elizabeth, Jones, Mozzie, and Diana.

A few minutes of silence befell on the men. Dean sat back against the chair, folding his hands on his lap. Sam sat back as well, while Neal and Peter remained standing. He wasn't sure how Neal would take it but it gotta be. As for Sam, he wasn't sure why Dean would take this opportunity to reveal themselves as well since he knew it will happen. After all, he was hoping they'd go after the demon. But, it'd feel right. After all, it wasn't the only time they did that. Usually, they'd be careful of blowing their cover but he then realized that Dean was right. Neal has to know. It may hurt, but it has to be let out.

"Know what?" Neal asked.

 "The woman behind this, all of this," Dean spoke up, "is no other than Rachel Turner." Neal started to laugh. His best friend had just been kidnapped, Peter's own wife is kidnapped, and two of FBI's greatest agents were both kidnapped, and yet, this guy here, this Agent, said it was of a woman who killed herself? He didn't believe that for a split second.

"Okay, you're pulling our leg here. Rachel died. We saw her body."

"What if I told you that she didn't really die? That she found a way to fake her death?" Dean continued.  "And, that she was a demon."

"Both are demons-both Elizabeth, Diana, and Jones' kidnapper and Mozzie's.."

"Don't forget Curtis Hagan," Dean adds.

"Oh, yeah, him too."

"Wait, what do you mean about Curtis?" Peter asked.

"I think you two should sit down. This will take a while." Peter and Neal sat down at the table. Dean and Sam sat up straight and both cleared their throats. Sam gestured towards Dean.

"You start, Dean."

"'Dean'?" Peter asked.

"Yes, Dean. My real name is Dean Winchester," Dean answered. "And this is Sam, my little brother. We're not exactly FBI Agents. We're hunters. And we hunt things such as vampires, witches, wendigoes, werewolves, and of course demons. We've caused the acopylpyse to happen when my brother over there accidently broke the final seal to release Lucifer, but we managed to stop it as we had started it."

"I had been possessed, kicked, stomped, killed but came back, and other things that you can't even imagine. But I'm still here kickin'. My brother over there died and became a demon." Dean took off his jacket and then rolled up his sleeve, bearing the Mark of Cain.

"What the hell is that?" Neal asked.

"This is the Mark of Cain. It was given to me by Cain himself so we can stop a really powerful demon with his Blade which is called the First Blade. My brother was right. I was a demon. I was killed and this thing took over me. I'm trying so hard not to let it control me. That's not all." He undid his tie and unbuttoned a few of the top buttons of his shirt. Then, he pulled away the collar to reveal his tank top. Once he lowered the collar of it down, the anti demon possession tattoo was shown. Sam did the same. "This is what we also have-the anti demon possession tattoo. It keeps us abay from getting possessed by demons." Then, they released their grip and leaned forward. "Tell us exactly how you knew Curtis."

Both were stumped at what was happening. It was beginning to be too much. But when Dean asked about Curtis, Neal cleared his throat.

"Well," he started, "it all began when we were facing a senator named Senator Pratt. My father James shot him cold blank. Peter here came to the body to observe it and check to see if he was alive. As for my father, he fled. Therefore, he set Peter up."

"I went to prison for it. Neal here cut a deal with Curtis. If he helps him out of clearing my name, I could be freed. I was pissed off at Neal first  but it all makes sense. The Dutchman was caught years ago by us when he had been caught of forgery."

"How did this man look?"

"Short, kind of heavy set, has a trimmed beard, and has a slight British accent. Or it could be Scottish. He has brown eyes."

"Is it kind of balding? His hair?"

"Yes."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "So, this is what Crowley meant by him doing his 'crossroad stuff'. He cut a deal with this guy here."

"Should we warn him of the Hellhounds?"

Dean turned towards Neal. "You didn't kiss him, did you?"

Neal was shocked. "No! Why would I?"

"Normally he kisses those he makes a deal with."

"We shook hands but that's about it."

"How long did he give you? Ten years?"

"No. Why?"

"Just asking. Okay hate to break it to you, but the guy who helped you and you helped him was in fact the King of Hell named Crowley."

"How can it be him if he was shot?"

Dean laughed. "It wouldn't be the first time of him faking his death. Trust me."

"Dean," Sam answered. "Since I hardly doubt that they believe we are in fact hunters, why not you show them the trunk?"

"Oh, yeah!" he exclaimed as he stood. "Follow me. I need to show you something. Um, Neal, can Sam stay behind? He needs to see if there's anything that the demon left over."

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks," Sam replied. "I'll let you guys know if I see anything." Both Peter and Neal nodded and followed Dean out. As soon as they left, Sam began to survey the area. He pulled the chair back up onto its legs and looked around it and on it for anything. Then, he looked down beneath the table. Maybe there was a weapon? Nothing. But as he stood up, something caught his eye. On the counter near Neal's sink, was some sulfer. He walked over to it and touched the yellow substance with his fingers. "IT WAS a demon!" he exclaimed. He was right. And, another proof for Neal. But, other than that, nothing else.

 

"Good God," Neal exclaimed. Peter was stunned. Before them, and the endless latches, was a whole compartment of everything that the guys have for the hunt from rifles to a demon trap on the top of the inside of the trunk. Neal picked up a vial that had some markings on it. "What's in this?"

"Holy water. We use it to splash on someone to see if it was a demon. If it does, it hurts like hell. Why don't you keep it? It'll come in handy."

"Not a bad idea. Thanks."

"No problem." He closed both sets of trunks. "So, I know this is too much, but now that you know, its best if you keep this a secret."

"We will," Peter said. "But you do know that posing as a FBI agent is a serious offense."

"I know. We're not just that. As you can tell, we have a box filled with fake ID's."

"Why do you do it, then?"

"That's the only access we have to get into the crime scenes to investigate the case we're doing. We've been doing it since we were little. Our father taught us."

"What got you into hunting?" Neal asked.

"Ever since our mother died by a demon. Our father died years later. We've been continuing ever since. It's in our blood." They turned towards the door as Sam came out with a little bag in his right hand.

"Okay," Sam answered as he approached them.

"What do you got?"

"There's sulfer in the house. I found this on the counter near his sink," Sam replied, showing Dean the bag. "A demon did it, alright."

"There were some at the Burke's as well," Dean said. "I saw some in the living room. Okay, let's find this bitch and gank her."

"Well, if you are, then count us in," Peter said taking out his gun. "My wife and friends are in danger. I'm not standing around. Neal, you're in?"

"You bet," Neal said. "Let's get to it."

 

Mozzie groaned. He felt a sharp pain in the left temple of his head, throbbing violently. He opened his eyes. It was a bit blurry but he could make out the three other ones on each side of him, forming a circle. There was a big gap at the left. He blinked his eyes two to three times. Elizabeth was on his left, Diana was straight ahead, and Jones was on her right. All, like him, had their wrists and feet bound to a chair and their mouths covered by what looked like tee shirts tied at the back of the neck.  
"You're awake!" Rachel exclaimed. She was dressed in a black jacket tied at the waist, a black shirt, and black jeans along with black boots. "Hello, Mozzie. Been a long time. Comfy?"  
"Rachel?" Mozzie asked in a muffled voice. She reached down and pulled the sock away from his mouth. "Why?"  
"Ding ding, the little guy had gotten it! Time for a prize!" she chuckled evilly. "Why? Oh, to draw Neal to here, that's why. Don't you think that is why I came? I seduced him to get what I want. And now, this is a greater plan to get him to here. Once he's here, I'll kill him. After all, we'd end up dead, right?"  
"But kidnapping two of the Suits? That wouldn't bring him here. That'll bring the other suits here as well! They'll come! They always do. What happened to you? You don't sound like yourself."

"I never did, Mozzie. It was all an act. All of it. I was so calm with Neal before my fake death because I wanted him to sink those words I said into him. All I said was the truth. And this is why I kidnapped you all. This is a way for him to figure it out. Anyway, I'm sorry but the sock goes back up." She quickly pulled the sock back up. "Sorry, Mozzie. It's for your own good. Now, since that was out of the way, get ready for something else. I have something to tell you. It's a treat that you'll remember. If you stay quiet then you'll get to be freed when this is over. If not....you'll end up dead. Nod yes to understand." All four nods their heads. "Good girls and boys. Well, first of all, I'm not an ordinary person. This," she points to the body, "is a vessel. My meatsuit. Her soul went bye bye six years ago before I began with the charade of taking up aliases and all of that. I killed her and took over. I'm a demon, ladies and gents. Proud of it. See?" Rachel blinked her eyes and immediately her eyes were pure black as night. All gasped. Then, she blinked again, going back to her blue eyes. "Saul, over there, is also a demon. We don't work for anyone not even for the King of Hell. We're loyal to Lucifer but since the damn Winchesters with their angel and surrogate daddy decided to put my father in the cage, all hell breaks loose. No pun intended. We'll keep on doing that. Sadly, you guys got in the way. Hagan did too."  
"Does Neal know?" Elizabeth asked underneath the fabric.  
"No, he doesn't. But wait till he does when he finds out. It'll be a show you'll never forget. Sit back and get ready, folks. You're about to go for a ride of your life." Both Saul and Rachel laughed evilly.  


	6. Nothing Else Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal and Peter gets ready. And as Peter is getting ready, Neal gets a phone call from Rachel and makes a difficult decision.

Peter was all set for this moment. He was actually pretty nervous. Even as he entered the bedroom and saw now Elizabeth, deep inside, he knew that he'll see her again. They always find a way. . Dean had dropped him off at Peter's house so Peter can change into civilian clothes, while Neal remained in the car, and was still into figuring out about the men that he'd ask them questions. As Peter was now getting ready, Neal was already dressed for to face Rachel, wearing the "Mr. Black" outfit-black shirt, leather jacket, and jeans. Dean and Sam were both amazed. "You know, if you didn't tell us who you were, we would've mistakened you for a demon."  
"Is this what a demon normally wear?"  
"Yeah, most of the time or even some hunters does as well as reapers."

"Reapers?" Neal asked. "What's those?"

"They work for Death. Their jobs is to collect souls when you die. We encountered some."

"So, for demons, was there anyone you know personally?"

"Actually," Dean said. "Yes. Some decides to help with the pureness of their black hearts while others had to by force. One of them was named Meg, who had sacrificed herself to save us from Crowley. She used to be seen in her black leather jacket but other times she'd pick either brown or blue. And the other one, of course, a bitch named Ruby. She was good in the beginning with until she tricked my brother into breaking the final seal."  
"I also had a thing with her," Sam admitted. "However, she wasn't the only one I'd have a thing for that wasn't human."  
"Seriously?" Neal asked. Sam nodded. "What about you, Dean? What's your story?"

"Well," Dean said proudly. "I've been with a lot of chicks. Don't know a difference between them, I guess. Hunters, prostitutes.."

"Amazons..." Sam blurted.

"You just have to bring that up, didn't you?"

"It happened, Dean, so yes, I have to."

"Okay Mr. 'brings up an Amazon', why not we tell him about Madison?" Neal's eyebrows risen. Dean shifted his body halfway towards Neal, his arm draped on the back of his seat. "Okay, what was she? A demon?"

"Even better, a werewolf."

Neal cleared his throat. "A werewolf...okay um what the hell are you two?"

Dean laughed. "I like this guy. Well, like we said, we're hunters. And as you can tell sometimes our life is pretty much messed up. But, we're still here, still kickin'. You'll be alright?"

"I think so."

"Good," Dean answered and gave him a wink. Neal winked back. Peter came out, wearing a tee shirt and jeans and then stepped inside. He also had on a jacket with his gun in its holster beneath it. And, of course his badge and handcuffs.  
"Are you ready?" Dean asked.  
'I sure am. I called Elizabeth's parents to check on Satcho until we bring his mom home."  
"We will," Sam said to him. "We promise."  
Neal's cellphone rang. Dean and Sam looked over their shoulder at him as he turned on the phone and set it at his ear. "Hello?"

Rachel leaned against her window sill, her cell phone at her ear. Behind her, they all sat like little ducks in a row, being watched by Saul. All eyes laid on her as well, except for Saul whose eyes were on the victims. She had one arm draped around her chest, her feet crossed. "Hello Neal. Long time, huh?"  
"Rachel?" Neal asked over his phone. Since he already knew from the Winchesters, he decided to play along as if he was shocked. "How can this be?"  
"Mozzie asked the same question. He's tied up at the moment so he can't speak. Listen, Neal, we need to talk. Any chance of you to drop on by my apartment? There's a couple of your dear friends here that would be happy to see you."

"What did you do to them?"

"Nothing. But if you don't come alone to here at the apartment, something will happen. You don't want that, do you?"

  
"No."  
"Good boy. I'll be waiting. And, oh, Neal?"  
"Yes?"  
"Remember what I said in the office. It should be words to never forget. See you soon." She turned off her cell phone.

As soon as he lost the call, he turned off his cell phone and put it away.  
"Was it her?" Peter asked.  
"It was. She has them at her apartment." He turned towards the brothers. "She wants me to go in alone."  
"Then, it should be. We'll be parked away from her building and go inside when its time. We need to get prepared. Got guns to fill, holy water to be ready, and a chalk to draw the devil's trap."  
"Here," Sam said as he got out of the car and walked over to the trunk. He opened the trunk and then the lid to the weapons and got out the handcuffs that they'd use on Crowley. He closed both lids and then walked back to his side of the car, climbed in, and closed the door behind him. He hands it to Neal. "Once you got her where you have her, put these on. This should keep her not be able to use any of her powers. Take her to the bedroom. It's not a way to sleep with her. Hell, you already gone through that with her as it is. But, its a good place to keep her trapped. We'll sneak in through the window and put the trap in there. We need to find a place in it."  
"Which would be no problem. However, I don't think I need those."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." He set it aside. "Remember Neal, if she tries anything, splash the holy water. And," he took out Ruby's knife, "use this. It can kill demons."

"Where did you get that?"

"It used to belong to Ruby," Sam explained. "But, we took it. I mean, it is something that you can use easily than of extracting them with the exorcism spell a lot. You can use it on Rachel."  
"I can't," he said shaking his head.  
"Neal," Peter replied. "She's not the same Rachel you knew. That Rachel is gone. Do this for Moz. Do this for Elizabeth. And do it for Diana and Jones."  
"Innocent people died because of her, people who deserved to live. Do you want her to continue to inflict pain on others? Clearly she's already doing that to you," Dean spoke. "We're going to abide to what she wants. Because if I'm in there, I'd do far greater pain to her than you would. Especially with this thing on my arm. Who knows what would happen?"  
"Dean's right."  
"Okay," Neal said, hiding his knife in his leather jacket. He placed on his fedora and tilted it forward. Then, he placed the holy water in the back of his jeans, hoping that they don't find them. "I'm ready."  
"Alright, let's head out to the apartment." He pressed on the petal and the car went out of the parking space and down the street, towards Rachel's apartment.


	7. It's Showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal faces Rachel, and the Winchesters says goodbye before they head out.

With the help of Neal who gave Dean the directions to the apartment, they arrived. And like was promised, Dean parked the Impala just a block away. "We'll be here."  
"Alright. Wish me luck."  
"Neal," Dean asked as Neal was beginning to walk off. He turned around to face him. "Do you know a way for us to enter her apartment?"  
"Yeah, there's an emergency staircase that'd lead you up to her bedroom. That'll be your best bet."  
"Okay. I should do it."  
Sam chimed in. "Dean, no. You have the Mark. It'll take over you."  
"He's right, Dean," Neal said. "Sam should go."  
Dean huffed. "Fine. Sammy, you know what to do. But if you need me, you call me. I mean it."  
"I will, Dean." He reached into the glove department, pulled out a sharpie, and then closed the door, stuffing it into his pocket. He walked with Neal on the way to the apartment. When they arrived, they quickly hid just as Rachel looked out the window for a split second before going back inside the apartment. Neal mouthed to Sam and pointed towards the staircase. Sam nodded and jumped up, managing to get onto the ladder that was hanging down. He climbed up the ladder to the first platform and start to make his way, while Neal headed inside through the front door. His cell phone rung. He took it out and held it at his ear. "Hello?"  
"It's Peter," Peter said. "Dean doesn't know your number so I'm going to let him use the phone to tell you something."  
"Okay." A few seconds passed and then Dean's voice popped up.  
"Hey, its Dean. Listen, if the bitch tries to get you to fall what she wants you to say, don't listen to her. Remember, that's not Rachel. It's a demon in a meatsuit."  
"I sure will. Listen, do they normally take bodies like that?"  
"Most of the times. Either the original person was dead or they got permission to. My guess is, she was dead before Rachel took over."  
"Makes perfect sense why she wanted to get close to me. Maybe she knew I'd be the perfect target."  
"Probably. Demons do that. They can be sneaky sons of a bitches. Good luck, man."  
"Thanks." He was about to put it away until when he reached the elevator and got in, it rang again. This time, it was Rachel. He pressed the button for her floor and then placed his phone at his ear. "Yeah?"  
"Are you here?"  
"I sure am. I'm on my way up."  
"Is anyone with you?"  
"No, just me. Don't hurt them, Rachel."  
"If you don't come, darling, then they will be." And then, there was a click. He quickly put it away. He could feel the blade hitting against his skin, ready to be used. He has the water with him as well. But what if they were to check his outfit? He thought of where to hide it, as the elevator continued to make its way. As soon as he reached the floor, he got out of the elevator and made his way to the door. Then, he knocked. Saul opened it and patted him down from head to toe. He grinned to himself as Saul did so. That was when he rose one hand and clasped over Saul's mouth just as Saul had felt the knife. He too reached down where Saul's hand was and quickly got the knife out. Before the demon could do something, he was stabbed in the chest. Light flashed from his eyes and between Neal's fingers. A muffled scream was heard, even the sound of his demonic soul being slowly diminishing away. Once it stopped, he released his hand and gently set Saul onto his back. Then, he cleaned the blade by using Saul's shirt sleeve.  
"Saul, is Caffrey here?" Rachel's voice called out from the living room. Neal placed the knife back in his waistband and walked smoothly inside as if there was nothing. He walked into the living room. "Neal Caffrey. You're aught for sore eyes. Where's Saul?"  
"Out," he lied. She laughed.  
"I know you. You don't need to lie to me." She took a few steps forward. His blue eyes fell onto Elizabeth, Jones, Diana, and Mozzie. All had their eyes on him, pleading to be saved. He hoped Sam did what he needed to do and was out, before Rachel finds out he was here and tie him up as well. He turned towards her. She was now just an inch away from him, then rest her hand onto his chest. "I remembered when we were together the last time in bed. How you held close to me. I remember it was like this," she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. Then, moved her hand down towards his back and towards the waistband. That was when she felt the blade. She pulled away from him and backed up, shaking her head. "No...it can't be." Neal smirked as he reached in and pulled out the blade. He twirled it around a little bit letting the blade glisten in the light. "Why so scared, Rachel? It's just a blade."  
"Where did you get that?"  
"I stole it from a pair of hunters without them knowing." A nice white lie but maybe it had came true, who knows? "They told me about it. And, I'll let you in something. I lied about Saul. He's dead." Rachel stepped back but Neal stepped forward. "Rachel. We don't need to be in this."  
"Why should I listen to you?" her hand rested on her bedroom door. "You barely knew me before. And since you found out I was a demon you go hunter on me. That's not going to give you my bed, Neal."  
"What if it does?" he asked as he put away the knife back in the spot he had it. He kissed her on the lips. "I want you." She kissed him back and backed up towards the bed. Then, she laid down on her back, pulling him on top of her. He pulled away. "Let my friends go. And you'll have me."  
"You sure?"  
"Of course."  
"Fine." She stood to her feet. They both walked towards the door.  
"Oh, there's one thing to know," he now said with a cunning smile as he stepped out of the doorway, "I don't deal with demons. And, you're stuck in this room."  
Rachel's eyes widened. "What?"  
Neal stepped back and when Rachel tried to step forward, she couldn't. She gasped and backed up and then turned around in a circle. Then, she turned over her rug, revealing the devil's trap. "Son of a bitch, you tricked me!"  
"No," Sam's voice said from the closet on the right. He opened the closet door, stepped out, and closed the door behind him. "I did."  
"Sam Winchester, how do I know?" she now turned to Neal. "You were on this? You lied to me."  
"Twice, I think. I'm quite good."  
"You're dead," she snapped.  
"I don't think so. Neal, the knife, please."  
"My pleasure." He took out the knife and tossed it to Sam of which had grabbed it. She turned her attention to him and lowered her eyebrows and rushed towards him, knocking him back. He dropped the knife and dodged his head as she threw a punch. Neal rushed towards the knife, scooped it up, and then took out the holy water. He opened the cap and tossed the water at her, the water hitting her back. She screamed in pain as some of her head was burning. Another demon, who was on the same floor, came rushing in.  
Sam and Neal didn't see him until Neal was shoved onto the ground on his stomach. Rachel stood.  
"No!" Rachel screamed at the demon (who is female). "You've fallen in a trap!"  
"Neal, the blade, use it!" Sam screamed as he stood to his feet. Neal turned towards the female demon and stabbed her in the chest like he did with Saul. Rachel screamed. Sam, meanwhile, threw a fast at her, striking her on the face and knocking her down. "What now?" Neal asked as soon as he pulled out the blade and allowed the woman to fall to the floor.  
"Excorcism."  
"Are you sure? What if she finds another body?"  
"Well, there's that or I could stab her." Neal looked down at the body.  
"Maybe this time she stays dead. She always wanted that. But, I want to do it." Sam nodded and turned her onto her back. She was still out cold. As a few moments passed, Neal took in a deep breath and then raised the knife with his two hands and then thrust it down onto her chest. She lent out a huge gasp that turns into a scream, light flickered from her mouth, nose, and eyes. Then, nothing as she fell back and was now dead. He pulled Ruby's knife out and hands it back to Sam. "Goodbye forever, Rachel," he now said as he closed her eyes (like he did before.) Remembering the others, he rushed out of the room towards the tied up foursome.  
"Sam?" Dean called out.  
"In here!" Sam shouts. Dean and Peter entered. Peter looked over at the dead body near the front door and then walked in.  
"Whose dead body is that?"  
"That was the one who kidnapped your wife and friends," Sam said. "Neal," he patted Neal on the shoulder as Neal was untying Elizabeth, "had stabbed him."  
"Neal? THAT Neal?" Peter asked, pointing towards him. Elizabeth was now freed and after hugging Neal, she rushed into Peter's arms. He kissed her on the lips, hugged her again, and then helped Neal freeing Jones.  
"Thanks, oh man, it feels so good to be out of there!" Jones said to him. Peter softly laughed and patted him on the shoulder. Sam, meanwhile, answers Peter's question.  
"Yes, that Neal." He now looked over at Neal who had just released Diana from the ropes.  
"Thanks, Caffrey, you saved our lives," she said.  
"You're welcome." He smiled at her. "I guess I did, did I? I wasn't the only one. Sam helped." Diana smiled at Sam who smiled back.  
"Hey, anyone going to release me?" Mozzie asked through a muffled voice. Diana rolled her eyes and untied him and took off the sock. He stood to his feet. "Thanks, Diana."  
"No problem." Mozzie suddenly remembered something. "Wait, where's Theo?"

"Don't worry," Diana reassured him. "Theo's okay. He's with my parents." And then she said something she really regrets of saying but why not? "Want to come with me to see how he's doing?"

"Can I?"

"Yeah."

Mozzie smiled brightly. "You don't know how happy I am. Okay, let's get out of here." He looked over his shoulder at Neal. "Hey Neal, you're coming?"

"I'll leave in a bit. I need to say something to the rescuers. They helped rescue you guys."

"Thanks, you two," Mozzie said. Both brothers nods. "Okay, well we'll be heading in the cars. Mr. and Mrs. Suit's car is here, they're covered, and apparently will be going in Jones' with Diana. You can ride with me."

"I'm thinking to ride the Impala, Moz. Go, see Theo. I'll catch up with you when you come back."

"Impala?"

"Look out to your left when you step outside," Dean instructed. "You'll see her."

"Hm, I'm now intriqued." He turned towards Diana next. "Okay, lead the way. By the way, I call shotgun!" As the trio exited the apartment all together, Diana's voice carried out in the hallway and down the stairs.

"Don't push it."

"You heard her." (Of which that was Jones speaking.)

"Well, at least I mentioned it."

Neal chuckled lightly at the familiar sounds. That's his friend, alright. "What do you say?"

"I'll say we'll drop you off."

"You can sit in the front with Dean," Sam spoke.

"Are you sure?" Neal asked.

"Yeah. I need to rest my head."

"Okay." He looked over at the dead bodies-from the marshal to Rachel. "What about them?"

"Um, good question. Uh what do we do with the bodies?" Sam asked.

And then an idea came to mind. Neal snapped his fingers. "I have an idea. We can frame her as if she did this. Technically, she did kill the marshal. Help me put their bodies on some of these chairs." Dean and Sam both lift up a body and draped the arm around their shoulders each, while Neal went into the kitchen, grabbed a wash cloth, used it to get the biggest knife he could find, and then went over to her body where he set it in her hand. Then, he went to the kitchen and washed out the washcloth. Once it was done, the brothers and Neal cleaned up the apartment so that it was spick and span. The last thing was to do was to exit through the window. From the window, it looked like as if the marshal, Saul, and the female demon was killed first and then Rachel killed herself. He turned away from the scene and followed the brothers to the Impala.

 

Dean and Neal got into the front seats while Sam got into the back. Immediately, Dean turned on the radio the moment the engine of the Impala rumbled. It was now like music to Neal's ears. He began to fall in love with her, just like her owner and his brother. Maybe because he's a classical kind of guy who likes antique things. And this one is an antique.

"They don't make cars like these anymore," Dean replied, patting her dashboard. "She's one of a kind."

"See what I have to put up with?" Sam asked with his eyes halfway open.

Neal chuckled. "Yes, and it makes me really glad I didn't have a brother while growing up."

"Ouch, that hurts," Dean said.

Neal grinned. "Sorry."

The moment the car pulled up in front of the house, Neal opened the car door and stepped out. "Okay remember, if you ever come through here, look me up and maybe we can grab a beer. All three of us."

"You bet, see you around," Dean said.

"You too. Take care of yourselves." Both brothers nods. He closed the door and waved as soon as Dean honked the horn. Then, he watched as the majestic car made her way down the road, with classic rock blaring from the speakers. Just the way the brothers like it. He still wondered if he'll come across them one day. He hopes. As for him, he's heading to bed. What a day this has been!

THE END.


End file.
